Wager-based gaming continues to grow in popularity. In order to attract players, casinos and gaming device manufacturers continuously seek to develop new games and other amusing or entertaining events. In this regard, gaming device manufacturers develop and release hundreds of new wagering games each year. Some gaming devices present entirely new games. Other gaming devices may present old games, but may utilize new entertaining themes.
Generally, gaming machines are custom configured to present one or more particular games. For example, International Game Technology's “Wheel of Fortune” gaming machine presents only a single game, and has a custom façade and other elements specifically directed to that game. Even other gaming machines, such as those presenting video poker games are generally configured to present only one or more specific games.
Unfortunately, these gaming machines often cost $10,000 or more per unit. As such, it is difficult to replace the machines in a short life cycle, such as to present new or different games or games with different themes. As a result, casinos may not be able to afford to maintain a stock of machines presenting the latest, most exciting games, or machines having the newest and most exciting features.
It would be beneficial for gaming device manufacturers and casinos to have a more economical way to introduce new games and other gaming device features.